Sandlot Summer Adventure
by Kebler-Elf
Summary: Tiffany Addams visits the San Fernando Valley, as a form of punishment. She reunites with the Sandlot gang and is determinded to play with the boys and make the most of this summer. What else can be in store for her?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sandlot or the existing characters, Tiffany Addams.**

**Memo: Hello readers! Please excuse for not posting an update on my other story 'Charlotte and the Chocolate Factory'. I'm working on the next chapters for you all to enjoy. On another note; I've started woking on this story here for my own enjoyment, but I wanted to post it here since there aren't that many. Enjoy! :)**

**Sandlot Summer Adventure**

One little pebble made a soft click sound against my window. I smiled softly as I moved, more like tip toed, towards my window. My parents were geniuses as they placed me in the room where the floor squeaks more than a spring mattress. Slowly, I glided the window up and quietly made a cat sound.

"Hurry up Tiffany, or we'll miss the show cause of you." Amber, the best girl you can meet, whispered out to me as she crouched down by the tree in my backyard.

Grinning, I leaned over slightly to grab my shoes before climbing out my window. Gliding the window closed, but left a bit of space, just enough so I can place my fingers in and sneak back in. Walking and putting on my black high tops, I almost tripped before Amber caught me.

"You sure take your time." She grabbed my hand and we began running east.

"Sorry I can't control my parents sleep. It took them longer than usual this time." We slowed down to a walk now. I took my hand back as I fixed my brown curls out of my face. "It's like they might have a sixth sense or something." I shrugged as we walked into the park.

"Don't jinx it." She gasped over me as we stepped on a pile of twigs.

Cheering and bright lights caught my attention. It was one of those rare occasions were a night game was going on. Amber seemed to disapprove of my liking towards baseball. But it was practically one of the best sports ever.

"You're slowing down, come on." She tugged on my shirt as we headed on the opposite direction of the game, I frowned, but followed.

We entered a fenced area of the park where a band had already begun to jam. My frown was long gone as I started moving my hips to the rhythm of the drums. We met up with another people there that we knew, and began meeting people we didn't know. It was the very first day of our summer, and I'll be damned if it gets ruined.

"Tiffany Addams!" My mother shrieked as she barged into my room, way early in the morning.

"Mother, can't you knock. It's the lady like thing to do." I mumbled before covering my mouth to yawn.

"Don't try to correct me on lady like things, Tiffany. You sure don't know many of them yourself. Like last night, it wasn't a lady like thing for you to sneak out to go to a show." She yanked the covered off of me.

I blinked up at her. Rats.

"Tiffany, you're a handful. It happens every summer." She frowned lightly. Gee, she started to make me seem like a bad guy.

"Yeah, well…" I had nothing to say. "It won't happen again." Sike.

"Course it won't. Pack your things. You're going up to the valley to stay with your cousin Scotty."

"What?!" I gasped out. My whole summer has just been ruined.

Not only does the valley get extremely hotter, but I'll be bored out of my skull. Well… That is if the boys finally let a girl play on the team.

"We're taking you up at noon. So hurry up." With that said, she marched out of my room and left me there trying to places my thoughts in some order.

"What business are you having in the valley?" Amber spoke as she popped her gum.

"The type of business that means punishment." I moaned as I leaned my head against the drug store. "My whole summer has been flushed since this morning."

"Why don't you run away something for the summer and then you won't have to go at all." Amber grinned.

"For a girl that seemed to miraculously pass every class, you sure aren't very bright." I rolled my eyes. "It's impossible; I can't void it just like that. I won't have time think of something in the matter of-" I looked down at my wrist watch. "Five minutes."

Truth be told, no parents, and yes baseball; sure I was kind of looking forward to going.

A honking sound startled both Amber and I. Amber embraced me and I saw my parents beat up station wagon pull up next to us. "Guess I'll see you at the start of the semester darling." I told Amber as I kissed her cheek. "Stay safe." I smiled meekly before going in the car.

"Drink and drive." She told me jokingly as she waved us off.

I fiddled with a loose string on my shirt while I looked out the window. I got a feeling, a good one; that made me smile out of the blue.

"You know, maybe it won't be so bad." I mumbled as my father switched to another lane, that would take us straight to the valley.

---

An hour sped by, wait, I'm exaggerating it. An hour went by slower than a snail. I had my head back against the car seat as my mind wondered off to the things I'm most likely miss during the summer. Growling in irritation and boredom, I started whining, because finally, the blazing heat seemed to sip through, into the car and choke me.

"It's so hot!" I complained as I pulled my ringlets out of my face and into a high pony tail.

"Well, we're here already. So quit you're whining and fix your posture." My mother snapped as she looked over to me.

Slouching was a big no-no for many of the older ladies I would seem to be around with back at home. Yeah, I disliked it too, but what can I say? It would just happen and I would get irritated when I caught myself. This time, I got irritated cause my mother caught me.

"Yeah, well, whatever." I mumbled as I crossed my arms and stared out the window into the neighborhood of pure delicacy. Made me sick.

House, upon house, upon house; they all looked the same. I sighed again and then looked over towards the front as I saw my father pull into a driveway. Groaning as I saw my cousin, my aunt and my step uncle outside with smiles on their faces, well, my aunt had a real smile. My uncle, well he was just smiling cause my aunt was smiling and my cousin, he looked discontent. I feel the same way, buddy.

"Good afternoon Bill." My father greeted once he was out of the car.

"Afternoon there, Charlie." He greeted back. Both men shook hands before I turned to look at the women.

My mother and my aunt, her sister, unfortunately, giggled and whatnot as they hugged tightly. My mother then exchanged greetings with Bill and my father with my aunt before they greeted Scotty. Yes, I stood there, leaning on the car without a care in the world, before all eyes were on me.

"Hi." I sheepishly said as my aunt approached me.

"My, my, my; Tiffany, look how big you've gotten since I've last seen you." My aunt hugged me. And you know those moments, when they hug you, and you just feel obligated and hug back? Yeah, well it happened to me. I couldn't stop myself. I shook hands with my step uncle and with Scotty. My, did he look unhappy.

"Come on in. I'll show you to your room and then we'll have lunch." My aunt announced to us as she walked into the house.

Everyone followed suite and I stayed behind for a few minutes and looked around at the new surroundings I will face everyday for two months. I frowned slightly and then looked across the street as I saw a teenage boy come out of his house. He stopped momentarily and looked towards this house.

I knew exactly who it was.

Benny "the Jet" Rodriguez.

Boy, could my summer get any crummier.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sandlot characters, but I do own my own character, Tiffany "Tease" Addams.**

**Memo: I want to give a -big- thank you to all the readers that have reviewed/read the first chapter. It's certainly appreciated and it's keeping me motivated to continue on and high hopes to complete the story, seeing as there is few Sandlot stories out there. Here's chapter II. So, enjoy! :D**

**Sandlot Summer Adventure**

"Careful on the road now; there's some reckless drivers out there, it's awful really." My aunt warned my father and mother as we now all stood outside, again. It was getting dark now, and my parents were saying they're farewells.

"Don't worry; we're not going to be in a rush to get home." My father said as he took out the car keys from his pocket.

'Course you're not, you'll be regretting ever leaving me here and going back to an empty house. Jerks.' I thought as I kicked a pebble out of my way.

"Now Tiffany, be a good girl. I'm sure you're going to have fun here." My mother spoke to me in that disgustingly sweet voice she could muster.

"Don't worry mummy. I'm going to have a blast, I know I am." I smiled up at her.

She gave me the eye before she made a quick recovery with a smile and hug. My father then ruffled my hair before hugging me and whispering almost the same thing my mother did. The four of us stood by the porch as my parents got into the car. My father started the engine and a minute later, he was pulling out the driveway. Before they pulled out completely, I placed my hands on the sides of my mouth and shouted, "I don't want a sibling, use protection!"

Boy, aren't I a stinker?

My father waved before driving away, and behind me, my aunt and uncle stood with unsure smiles on their faces before waking into the house. I turned to look at Scotty and saw him shaking his head as he smiled up at me. I shrugged before going in.

---

The following morning, I was lying there in bed. I couldn't sleep much. Not because I miss my home, or my bed, well maybe my bed. Come on, it's my own bed. But, anyways, I was up thinking of all the things I could've been doing at that very moment. The lovely things my parentals took away by dumping me off in this slum. Sighing and getting out of bed, I grabbed a towel and walked into the bathroom for a refreshing shower.

"Good morning, Tiffany. Sleep well?" My aunt asked once I walked into the kitchen.

I smiled at her and nodded. "Indeed, I did." Bunch of bologna. "Thanks for letting me stay."

"It's a pleasure sweetie. Your mother has told me on the phone last week how much you wanted to come to the family here and visit old friends." She placed a plate with pancakes and cut bananas.

I wanted to come and visit? Hardly! "Oh yeah, it's been a while. And you know it feels nice being in another area another than one's own." I smiled as I poured syrup on my pancakes.

Breakfast was alright, okay, okay, it was better than alright. Felt nice to sit at the table and converse with a person and know it's not going to end up in an argument. After breakfast, I had gone back towards the other end of the house to unpack and arrange the room to my liking, in a way. I didn't get there right away.

"Nice room you got going here, Bill." I told my step uncle as I leaned on the doorframe.

"Oh, yeah; got all sorts of things around here. Come in and look around." He placed his newspaper down, from which he was reading the highlights of yesterday's game.

I walked in and took a look at all the prized possessions my uncle held. I looked at the baseballs that sat somewhat high on the shelf. One; sighed by the 1927 Yankees and the other; signed by Babe Ruth. I smiled as I looked at the Babe Ruth one; all dirty and torn up. I remember the story Scotty had told me. About how they tried outsmarting the "Beast" and how Benny got his reputation known around town.

"Didn't you have a collection going of your own?" Bill asked.

"Collection? If that's what you want to call it." She frowned.

"Not a lot?" He asked and I shook my head. "Don't worry kiddo; you'll get to where you want to be."

"Someday." I smiled and looked around a last time before heading towards the door. "See you around uncle; have to tidy up my room." I felt odd saying, 'my room' in a house that I didn't live in what-so-ever. I marched down the hall and towards 'my room'.

It took me a good three hours to get things rearranged somewhat to my liking. I sighed and threw myself on the bed, facing up towards the ceiling. As I lay there, motionless, I felt the heat of the valley slowly crawl over my body and envelope me like it was a blanket. Immediately, I got up and fan myself a little before going to the kitchen. I went to the freezer, in hopes in finding an ice treat, no dice. I took a look in the fridge and found no pop, at least not the pop I enjoy. Groaning, I went back to my room and grabbed a few cents and knocked on my aunt's door.

"Come in." I heard from the inside.

"Hey, I'm going down to Vincent's Drug Store, care for anything?" I asked my aunt as I jammed my left hand into my back pocket.

"Not at the moment, thank you." She smiled at me as she continued to tidy up her closet.

I nodded and turned to leave. "Be back in a few, I'll most likely take a walk after."

I walked out of the house and shaded my eyes for a moment as I surveyed the neighborhood. It was pretty neat, I have to admit. I walked down across the lawn and toward the streets, reminiscing the last time I stayed here. I remember my way around, not a pro, but close enough to make people think I actually live around here.

Vincent's Drug Store looked the same as it ever did. I walked in, and was grateful the heat was drowned out by the air conditioner they had on. Going to the back, I picked up a bottle of my favorite lemon-lime pop. I went up to the cashier and pulled out a couple cents to pay for the drink. Thanking the man, I popped open my pop and walked back out into the heat. I stood in front of the drug store for a few minutes as I sipped on my pop when I spotted Michael Palledorous and Alan McClennan walking this way.

"Well if it isn't Squints and Yeah-Yeah!" I called out.

"Tiffany Tease!" Yeah-Yeah grinned back as I rolled my eyes.

"I had forgotten about that, really." I shook my head and embraced the two boys. "Thought you boys would've been down at the sandlot by now?"

"Benny hit a homerun, costing us the ball we had. We're gonna buy a new one." Squints answered as he pushed up his glasses.

"The jet." I rolled my eyes before taking another swig of my pop.

"You should come watch us play." Yeah-Yeah suggested as I walked back into the drug store with them.

"Watch? You can't be serious?" I groaned. So it begins. "Just cause I'm a girl, it doesn't mean I can't play. I have just as good a swing as Benny, or any of you two dummies." I frowned.

"It's not what the other guys said." Yeah-Yeah recalled as he purchased the ball.

"You guys are a bunch of jerks." I narrowed my eyes and walked out of the store and out towards the street. I began walking as my mind cluttered around the last time I tried to play.

-

_"Hey guys, you remember my cousin Tiffany." Scotty said as he placed his glove on as the other boys greeted my back and/or mouths gaped and wide eyes._

_"She's a girl!" Ham has said as he rubbed his eyes, as if try to make sure I wasn't just an illusion._

_"Course I'm a girl. I was a girl the last time I came too." I mumbled as I felt truly out of place with the sun dress I was wearing. I was practically forced to by my mother. The aunt, the mother and I just came back from a tea party. The annual tea party; blah!_

_"She's going to be our cheerleader?" The colored boy, Kenny DeNunez, joked. All the other boys laughed. Have to admit, I even cracked a smile._

_"No, I came here to play, so pitch me the ball boy." I said as I snatched the bat out of Benny's grasped. Kenny shook his head and sat down on the bench. "You can't be serious?" I asked looking at each one._

_"We don't want you to hurt yourself." Benny said, reaching out for the bat; I pulled it away._

_"You guys are being unfair." I narrowed my eyes. "Let's play, I'm just as good as you guys." I argued._

_"Don't start whining if you break a nail then." Benny sighed as he nodded to the rest of the players. I glared at his back when he started walking away. Everyone went to their positions as I started for the home plate. I had a gut feeling; I was going to end up throwing this bat at someone._

_"Let's play some ball!" Ham shouted as he pulled the catchers mask on. I saw Kenny nod, and then, I've could've screamed when I saw the pitch. He wasn't throwing it like a baseball player would, but how a weak softball girl would. I refused to hit the ball and saw it roll by my sneaker clad foot and into Ham's glove. "Come on Addams, stop being a tease to the ball and smack it." Ham mumbled as he threw the ball back at Kenny._

_I patted the base with the tip of the bat and got in position again. Kenny shook his head and threw the ball again. Again, it was with that weak softball girl throw, but it seemed to have more speed to it. I narrowed my eyes because he was doing this on purpose, but instead feeding to the situation even more, I swung and made contact with the ball. It flew past Kenny and past the second baseman and rolled and stopped mid-field. I smirked but then frowned when I saw no moment what-so-ever on the field. They were going to let me run without even trying to get me out. This wasn't a game at all. I turned to look at Benny who was standing aside._

_"What the hell are you playing at?" I spat._

_"What do you mean? Go, go! You hit the ball, now you have to run to the bases you know? It's part of the game" He smiled. Boy, how I wanted to smack that smile off his face._

_"What game? You guys are just letting me walk it without even trying to let me play. Screw you guys." You know how I previously said I had a gut feeling I was going to end up throwing the bat at someone? Well, that someone turned out to be Benny._

_"Get out of here!" He screamed out when he dodged my throw. I huffed and started walking away._

-

I shook my head and came back to focus. I knew my legs were leading me somewhere, but I didn't know where exactly. Taking a swig of the remaining droplets of pop I had, I realized a little too late where I ended up. I dropped the empty bottle of pop and groaned when everyone's attention turn towards me.

"Tiffany, what do you think you're doing here?" Benny spoke up.

My, isn't this just peachy?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sandlot characters, but I do own my own character, Tiffany "Tease" Addams.**

**Memo: I want to give a -big- thank you to all the readers that have reviewed/read the first chapter. It's certainly appreciated and it's keeping me motivated to continue on and high hopes to complete the story, seeing as there is few Sandlot stories out there. Here's chapter II. So, enjoy! :D**

**Sandlot Summer Adventure**

"Hello, to you too, Benny." I snickered as I walked closer to the boys who were sitting under the dugouts. "How come you didn't tell me you were going to the sandlot, Scotty?"

"Didn't think it would've matter." He shrugged, taking a swig of his pop.

"Yeah, well, I suppose." I shrugged, sitting down next to Ham.

"The girl is back." He sighed and rolled his eyes. I narrowed my eyes at him and turned to look at Yeah-Yeah and Squints who were running over here.

"You got yourself here pretty quick, thought you would've forgotten where the sandlot was at." Squints spoke; pushing up his glasses.

"I can't forget a place like this; especially the wonderful people." I stressed the word 'wonderful' as I glanced over at Benny.

"We don't miss you either." He mumbled as he turned away from me. "Let's play some ball." Everyone nodded and went out into the field.

I groaned as I crossed my arms and sat there; frowning all the while. I watched as Benny batted the ball to someone in the outer field, so then they'll throw it at someone at inner field; all so the process would repeat itself. The back and forth motion; it would've been boring for someone who wasn't interested in the sport. But me, as I sat here, watching. Gah! It really killed me. I'm over here dying, wishing I could be out in that field. But no, it was their stupid rule: girls can't play.

"Bullshit." I grumbled.

I couldn't sit there anymore. So I got up and started pacing around, not paying attention to my surroundings anymore, until something came in contact with my foot. I blinked down and saw the baseball the boys were using to play. Excitedly, I picked it up and looked over to the boys, who were waiting. "Missing something?" I held it up like the most prized possession anyone could ever hold in their hands.

"Yeah, throw it over here." Kenny said, patting his glove and opening his arms, waiting for the catch. Nodding with a small smile, I reached my hand back, and then threw that ball as fast as I could to Kenny's direction. The look his face gave was prize less. Surprised and amazed, he looked down at the ball in his glove and up towards me. "Nice throw." I heard him mutter. Those words were music to my ears.

Everyone heard him, too. So I had nine pair of eyes, stare off in my direction, boy, they could really make a girl blush, can't they? Shrugging lightly, I started walking myself towards the other side of the field.

"Where are you going?" I heard Yeah-Yeah call out.

"Who cares, let her go." The unmistakable voice of Benny answered.

Huffing lightly, I looked over my shoulder. "Going home, at least I'm wanted there." I frowned and walked out of the sandlot and back onto the streets of the valley. Boy, did I start feeling down all of a sudden.

Sighing, I looked around before I found myself in front of my guest home. Standing there for a cool minute that the sun was beginning to set; the sky was of oranges and pinks now. I sprawled myself on the lawn and just stared off into the sky, lost in my thoughts. When aren't I?

I was not aware of my surroundings, so I was not aware of someone standing over me, looking down at me, straight in the face. "You got ants starting to crawl on your shoe." Scotty informed me with a smile.

"Do I now?" I sat up and examined my shoes. Yup, on my left foot there were about ten of them, running like crazy. "Die." I muttered as I pressed my thumb against one of them.

"Why'd you leave earlier?" He asked me as he waved over at someone across the street. My eyes traveled in the direction he was looking at and saw Benny waving back. For a moment, I had forgotten about that kid, and the fact he lived across the street.

"I wasn't doing anything." I stood up and stretched out my limbs before looking at my cousin's face. "I was being a girl. Ya know, just sitting there, watching the boy's play."

"The guys started talking about you after you walked out." He said while we started towards the porch.

"Well isn't that what boy's do? Talk about girl's when the girl in question is not there?" Darn my smart mouth.

"Not in that way." He shook his head and smiled. Opening the door, he walked in and still continued to talk to me over his shoulder. "It was about your throw and baseball." He placed his cap and glove in the corner of the living room. "Mom, we're home!" He shouted out.

"About baseball? Well, isn't that what you guys are all about?" I raised a brow and sat on the couch.

He shook his head and sighed. "What I'm trying to get at is that the guys were talking about actually letting you play."

I felt my mouth open a little, my body gets off the couch and my arms enveloped themselves about Scotty's frame. "Oh my, really?"

"Yeah, really." He laughed but then frowned. "It's just Benny who hasn't contributed much into it."

I dropped my arms and shook my head. Why I am not surprised? I groaned and sat myself back onto the couch. "What has he contributed then?"

"Just the fact you went crazy on him last time." He shook his head with a smile.

"He's not letting it go?" I asked in disbelieve. "The bat didn't even hit him." I scoffed.

"But you did just throw it at him." Scotty pointed out before walking into the kitchen.

"And I missed!" I shouted after him. I turned to look out the window and across the street. 'Benny, man. You'll see. You're going to see me in the game.' I promised as I stood and walked towards the dining room to join the others for dinner.

- - -

It was in the early hours of the morning, and I lay there with open eyes. I couldn't sleep. I've tried many times now, and no dice. I groaned, I was getting frustrated because I knew I was going to wake up with baggies under my eyes. I lay there for a few more minutes before I gave up on sleep. I looked over at the clock above the door way and read 4:46. Frowning, I walked out of the door and towards the kitchen for a glass of milk, which always relaxes me.

I stood in front of the living room window and looked out into the dark, silent street. No movement in sight until I saw something move along the window sill. Confused, I walked closer and kneeled down and saw a pair of small orbs gaze back at me.

"Kitty!" I whispered excitedly as I went back into the kitchen to get a small plastic bowl. "Here, kitty, kitty." I called out as I opened the door and placed the bowl down. I poured some milk and smiled when the cat leaped out from the bushes to the porch to drink. "Kitty goes meow." I said quietly. So I sat there, watching the kitty drink milk. Yawning a couple of times, but it wasn't enough for me to drag myself back into bed.

Finally, I was deciding to go back in. I don't know what time it was, but my suggestions was that the sun was about to rise. It was still dark out, but a small glint of color shown over the horizon. I looked around and saw some of the lights in a few house were lit, including Benny's. I stared at his house as I ratted through my brain, when exactly we got off the wrong foot. Shaking my head, I stood up and walked back into the house, just to be greeted by my step uncle.

"Hey Bill." I greeted.

"Good morning. Where you've been?" He asked pouring himself some coffee.

"Out." I smiled before parting towards my room.

I lay myself back to bed and instantly fell back asleep. It was swell and all while it lasted before I felt myself shake all over. I thought there was an earthquake or something so I kind of woke up with a shriek and rolled off my bed and landing with a hard thud.

"Uh, ouch!" I yelped before looking around and finding Scotty with a grin. "Morning, earthquake maker." I mumbled getting up.

"I'm going to the sandlot, let's go." He said throwing my glove at me.

I caught it and blinked then looked up. "I'm not in the proper attire for a game; I'll be down in a few." I smiled and he nodded.

Let the games begin!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamier: I don't own anything of the Sandlot. I do own my character Tiffany.**

Note: To clear any confusion, this story is after the Sandlot, but I'll be putting in scenes/details from the movie. 

**Sandlot Summer Adventure**

Not an hour passed by before I marched into the sandlot; cocky smile spread itself over my lips as I walked up the home plate, while a game was going on. Everyone nodded my way, or had a sort of a silly smile, all except one. Benny.

"Happy to see me?" I spoke carelessly to him whilst leaning against the fence.

"Oh, I couldn't be happier, doll." He spoke in a sweetly sarcastic way.

I couldn't help but narrow my eyes at the guy, especially since he pushed me back some against the fence with his bat. "What's your deal, Rodriguez?"

"Don't like being touched with a bat, eh?" He smirked as he jabbed me once more. "Know what it feels like."

"Let it go, man!" I exasperatedly responded. A low groan at the back of my throat and kicked dirt on his shoes.

"Here we go." I heard Ham say as he stood from his catcher position. Apparently, I wasn't the only one. "No, let's play." Benny turned towards him.

"Yes, let's play." I mimicked; reaching out for the bat resulting in it being pulled away.

"Let me rephrase that. Let's play, boys." Benny smirked and once again, I kicked dirt on his shoes, wiping the smirk away.

"Ugh. Now here we really go." Ham spoke as he took off his mask and dropped it. His tone so not happy.

"Oh great, more trouble; as if Tiffany wasn't enough." Benny mumbled as he began walking towards the incoming group. He left me there flabbergast. Mumbling under my breath, I crossed my arms over my chest and stood there, just watching the scene.

"Get out of here Phillips. You have no business here." Ham spoke out.

"Whoa, whoa. Calm down Porter. Cause you're not any of important business. Just wanted to see if the Tease really was here." He smirked while the rest of his gang chuckled behind.

"Screw you Phillips!" I shouted out, clearly annoyed by the nickname I was given.

"Possibly, anytime." He chuckled and my face grew hot.

"You heard the lady; now leave." Smalls told them.

"Either leave, or bring it to the field now, scab eater." Ham stated, his narrowed eyes pinning daggers into Phillips figure.

I watched at Ham and Phillips argued back and forth. Hurling insults like no tomorrow. It was really all amusing; laughter erupting from me all the way. All my laughter continued until it seized almost immediately when I heard what seemed to be Ham's final insult. "You play ball like a girl!"

A shocked silence veiled around everyone. I, on the other hand, was not shocked, but insulted! How dare he?! So I pushed my way through the group to go to the front while exclaiming, "Excuse me?!"

I stood in front and I could feel Ham shaking his head while trying to hide the redness of his face.

"Ham, what did you say?" Yeah-yeah whispered behind me. So it seemed everyone was not surprised that he had said that to Phillips, but to have the audacity to say it in my presence.

Phillips laughed and looked back at his people. "What?" He turned back to say.

"The man said you play ball like a girl. I think other wise. I play way better than you ever would." I said while placing my hands on my hips. A serious expression held over my facial features. "To prove it to you; tomorrow, noon, your field."

Phillips smiled cockily at me, while he eyed me not once, not twice, but thrice. "You got yourself a deal, sugar." With that said, Phillips pedaled and turned back towards the entrance of the sandlot, his gang followed right after.

"Jerk." I mumbled as I turned to face the guys. All of them had their eyes on me like if I just committed murder or something. "What?"

"So we have to play those guys tomorrow?" Smalls asked to no one in particular.

"Yeah, so?" I eyed each of them. "Or are you guys too much of a weenie to play them. Afraid they'll beat you or something?" I snorted and walked back to the home plate.

"Guys, I can't make it tomorrow." De Nunez said with a frown. Everyone looked at him with bug eyes. "My folks have this convention they can't miss." He rolled his eyes.

"So that leaves us pitcher less." Ham groaned.

"No." Everyone turned to look at me. "I can pitch. I can bat. I'm going to play." I told them determined.

----------

"Tiffany, you're batting last." Benny mumbled as he handed the bat to Yeah-Yeah, who was batting first.

"No matter, sir." I grinned and sat down proudly on the bench. "At least I'm batting." I stuck my tongue out at him once he had his back towards me. "Make me proud Yeah- Yeah!" I cheered loudly and saw him turn back and give me a wink.

Boy, it was all exciting. Yeah-Yeah had hit good, giving him a chance to go to second. Boy, oh boy. We managed to score three before out we got three outs. Catching the ball, I popped the fruity pink gum I had in my mouth as I positioned myself on the pitchers mound. The first person to bat made me giggle a little.

"Get ready, Phillips. I'm not going easy on you." I smirked and threw my first pitch; a fast curved ball. He swung and missed.

_'This is going to be excellent.'_ I thought as I caught the ball Ham threw at me.

And so the game continued on. As far as I could say, we won. Thanks to those the batters and, of course, the pitcher. Don't mean to sound cocky. But, come on.

"Whoa, Tiffany." Ham said as he strode up next to me as we started out of the field.

"What?" I asked as I turned to look at him.

"Those pitches… I think I'm going to have a bruised hand in the morning." He commented. "I mean, they were good, but you're still not taking De Nunez place." He laughed and I couldn't help but tag along. It didn't matter; it felt good pitching this time around though.

"I think I'm going to go home." I told them all as I started drifting the other way. Scotty gave me a look and I shook my head with a smile. I eyed everybody else, and for a moment caught Benny looking back at me. There was no resentment in his expression. For a moment it was blank and then, hold your breaths because this was certainly shocking to me; he gave me a small smile. I almost tripped on my own feet before I caught myself and kept walking home like if nothing happened. Yeah, that's right; I didn't see Benny smiled at me.

On my way home, I stopped by Vincent's Drugstore and bought some lemon-lime pop. Quenching my thirst, I almost walked into, literally, Wendy Peffercorn. "Hi, Wendy." I smiled lightly to her.

"Tiffany? Back again I see." She smiled cheerfully at me.

"Yeah, here in the flesh. Still a lifeguard at the pool?" I asked her and she nodded. I whistled slightly, "Must have the boys go crazy. Pissing in their pants and all."

She laughed and shook her head and began walking with me. "Yeah, right. From what I remember, that was you. If you know what I mean." She nudged me a little and I recoiled and shook my head.

"Don't try to remind me." I mumbled pathetically. I bid farewells to her and she managed to pat me on my shoulder briefly before parting. I felt disgusted after her little comment. It brought me down; I didn't have the urge to finish my pop anymore. Well, I finished half of it before pouring it onto a little patch of grass. I must've taken a long time, a very long time, on my way home. I spotted Scotty and Benny talking it up on the porch and they looked up as I approached.

"Hey." I faked a smile.

"Great pitching today Tif." Scotty congratulated me. I couldn't help but smile for real. I opened my mouth to thank him but couldn't say a word as my aunt was calling for him. "See you tomorrow Benny." He told him before walking into the house.

So there it went Benny and me alone. It was getting into an awkward silence before he spoke up. "I gotta admit. That was some nice pitching today." Okay, so the silence was over, but the awkwardness was still there.

"Thanks Benny man." I smiled at him. I sat down next to him, and that's when it hit me. I really don't know why Benny and I can't have the normal relationship we have with the boys. Bitter feud? Kinda. But, still, it's not normal, right? Or is it?

"I think I should get going." He said as he stood.

"Already?" I asked him. He looked down and raised both of his eyebrows and I admit I bit my inner cheek trying to comprehend why I asked. The word didn't even cross my mind. My brains are melting under the valley heat I tell you.

"I'll stay a bit more?" He asked more than said. I nodded and he sat back down next to me.

"I want to talk to you." I told him and smiled too, as I turned my whole attention to him. _'Boy, how is this going to go about?'_


End file.
